


Clutch

by IShouldBeGoing



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 09:59:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10357830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IShouldBeGoing/pseuds/IShouldBeGoing
Summary: A brief misunderstanding of alien terminology leads to interesting circumstances.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am so fucking sorry and I completely blame someone else for the existence of this. Have fun.

Kara hurriedly threw herself into the booth across from her sister, things scattering over the table and already spouting apologies.

“I am so sorry, you guys, work was just crazy today and Snapper was in such a mood and the foot traffic to get here was  _ unbelievable  _ I mean-”

“Kara, it's okay,” Lucy Lane says from beside her. “We've waited a month for tonight, we were fine with a few more minutes.”

“I know, it's just- You guys have been planning this for  _ so long,  _ and I'd hate to ruin your plans because I was late.”

“Kara,” Maggie says from across the table, next to Alex, “It’s cool. If anything, you could use a girls night out just as much as the rest of us.”

“I know, I know, I just-” Kara sighs, absently fiddling with her glasses, and at Lucy’s meaningful glance, switches to toying with her keys and handbag she’d splayed across the table. “ _ Thank you, guys, _ for letting me come. I really needed some time away from work, and the boys, and everything.”

“Like we would ever leave you out,” Lucy says, placing a hand on Kara’s arm. “Now, moving on to a more fitting topic, where on earth did you get that?”

“Oh, this?” Kara gestures with her handbag. “It’s my new clutch. Do you like it?”

Maggie makes a strained noise from across the table, and Alex elbows her in the side.

“Kara, that designer hasn’t even released his latest line yet. It’s on a limited release to only his closest advisors. People would literally kill to get at that bag.” Lucy stops for a moment, a thoughtful look on her face. “People  _ have  _ killed to get one of those bags, we brought in a hitman for that last week.”

“Oh.” Kara’s eyes are wide behind her glasses, and she seems to be having trouble regaining control of her jaw, which is hanging limply. “I, er, didn’t know that. Lena bought it for me. She said it went nice with the outfit I was wearing the other day.”

Across the table, Maggie chokes on her beer. 

She hurriedly waves off the concerned looks given to her, taking what was probably less time than she should have to clear her lungs before turning to Kara.

“You’re saying Lena bought your clutch?” The look on her face is like every holiday in the world has just come early. “Lena Luthor, adoptive sister of Lex Luthor, CEO of L-Corp, purchased your clutch?”

Next to her, Alex buries her face into her hands with a groan, and Kara gives the both of them a confused look.

“Uh, yes?” The statement comes out uncertain, like she’s not sure entirely what she’s answering. “She thought it looked nice so she just… bought it.”

Maggie bursts into laughter and Alex sinks further into her seat. Next to Kara, Lucy is pinching the bridge of her nose, but her wide smile is obviously visible.

“Is this an earth thing?” Kara asks, searching for some kind of answer between the three of them, “Because I really don’t get it.”

“Would- ha, would you say,” Maggie asks through her laughter, finally starting to catch her breath, “That Lena handles your clutch often?”

“Well, yeah,” Kara says. “It’s designer leather so she wanted to teach me how to maintain it and-”

Maggie laughs even harder, clutching at her side-  _ No, no she doesn’t that is not what she does. _

Maggie laughs even harder, and Lucy has to turn away from the group, shaking with the force of holding back her giggles.

Next to her, Alex finally picks up her head from where she was attempting to become one with the table.

“Okay, that’s enough,” Alex says, pulling Maggie up from where she’s fallen over into the booth. “We’re stopping this conversation or I’ll handle  _ your  _ clutch.”

“Oh, is that a promise?” Maggie asks, turning on Alex with a sly grin.

Alex makes a face and pushes at her girlfriend’s shoulder, but laughs anyway.

“Oh… kay,” Kara says, joining in the laughter but still having zero clue of what just happened.

* * *

 

As they’re wrapping their night up, Alex and Kara help Lucy outside while Maggie offers to close up their tab. She waits until the door shuts behind them before turning to where a certain Daxamite is standing behind the bar, a predatory grin on her face.

“Evening, Mickey,” she says, taking a seat at a barstool.

“It’s Mike.”

“Whatever.” Her smile doesn’t waver. She begins pointedly playing with the rim of a shotglass, watching the man out of the corner of her eye. “I don’t suppose you happened to hear what we were talking about earlier, did you?”

“Oh, no. I make it a point not to listen to-” He screws up his face shudders. “-girl talk.”

“Oh, that’s such a shame.” She looks up to meet his eyes. “You see, Kara told us the most interesting thing. It turns out, Lena bought Kara’s clutch.”

The face Mike makes is comical, eyes bugging out and jaw going slack, and Maggie has to bite the inside of her cheek to keep her face straight. It’s only her quick reflexes that save the glass he’d been cleaning from shattering across the floor.

“You can do that here?” he asks, amazed.

“Oh, sure,” Maggie says. “People buy clutches all the time. I know my parents only got married because my dad bought my mom’s clutch as a proposal gift.”

“And… Lena… bought… Kara’s clutch.”

“That’s right.” Maggie thinks she’s going to hurt herself fighting off the smile that’s threatening to break out across her face.

“Lena Luthor. The woman whose family owns the giant fucking lead skyscraper in Metropolis.”

“The one and only.”

Mike pales, a sudden sense of horror and dread dawning on him, and he swallows harshly.

“Oh… Well, that’s- good.” He nods. “Tell them… I’m happy they found a worthwhile agreement.”

“Oh, I will.” Maggie nods gravely. “I’m sure they’ll appreciate the sentiment, especially from you.”

“Yes, that’s…” Mike is now scanning the bar over her head, looking as if he’s afraid something might jump out at him. “If you’ll excuse me.”

He tosses his cleaning rag down and begins swiftly walking away.

“Hey, what about our tab?” Maggie calls out after him.

“On the house!” he yells over his shoulder, making a beeline towards the back exit.

When Alex comes in to retrieve her several minutes later, Maggie is collapsed over the bar, unable to sit up with how heavily she’s laughing.

“What the hell happened here?” she asks, searching for some answer around the bar.

_ “Oh-  _ Oh my god,” Maggie gasps out, “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

* * *

 

_ The Next Day… _

Lena had been on her way to work, too busy furiously typing out an email to some board advisor on her phone to pay quite enough attention to where she was walking, when she bumped into a man.

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” she said, not looking up, and attempted to pass by him. When his arm reached out to grab her, she shot a sharp glare up at his face, and a rather average looking man stared down at her with a  _ very  _ nervous looking grin.

“Ms. Luthor.  _ Lena,  _ right?” he asked.

Lena took a step away from him, and could already feel her face going blank. She crossed her arms as she looked at him, keeping a hand hidden from view in her purse, around her taser.

“What?” she demanded, coldly.

“I’m Mike, I’m a friend of Kara’s. We’ve met before, you invited me to your party with her, remember?”

Lena blinked.

“Oh.  _ Oh,  _ yes, I remember.” She didn’t remember. She’d been a bit distracted by Kara’s… Well, her  _ everything  _ at the time. Honestly, she was lucky to remember much of anything on the day’s where she spent time in Kara’s presence.

“ _ Yes,  _ I’m that guy!” Mike said, sounding quite pleased with himself. “I just wanted to catch a moment with you to properly apologize.”

“Apologize for what?” Lena’s hand tightened around her taser.

“Well, if I’d known that you and Kara were…” Mike winced and leaned back a little. “ _ Involved.  _ With each other, then I  _ never  _ would have dreamed of pursuing her, I assure you.”

“Oh… okay, then?” Lena wasn’t quite sure what the man was attempting to say, or even if he was entirely sane, but he raised his eyebrows in an eager gesture, as if to say  _ go on.  _ “I… accept your apology?”

“Oh, thank you!” he yelled, grabbing her free hand and shaking it up and down a few times. “I swear I’ll never bother you again.”

And with that, he ran off, disappearing into the crowd of people on the street.

_ How odd,  _ Lena thought to herself, before returning to her walk.


End file.
